


Trouble in Paradise

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aunt Kono, Children, Danno - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Grace gets jealous, Hurt/Comfort, Jamie is Steve's Little Mini Me, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, So many nightmares, Trauma, Uncle Chin, adopt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve's adventures into parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She'll Always Come First

Steve had woken up that morning in a somber mood. His bed was cold and empty, the house all too silent, and it left Steve feeling a bit depressed. He laid in bed listening to the sound of the waves crashing onto his private beach, listening to the birds communicate to one another, it was peaceful, calming, but still lonely. Deciding it was time to get over his pity party; he sat up and slipped out from underneath the sheets. He pulled on a pair of swim trunks and headed down the stairs and out to the lanai. He draped his towel over one of the chairs and headed down the water, and walking just far enough to where he could dive into the waves and begin his laps in the water. It always had a calming effect on him as his body became one with the water, so powerful yet so gentle at the same time. It always soothed him and let him think rationally about whatever was bothering him about situations. It was his own personal therapy.

What was bothering Steve McGarrett this fine morning? A Jersey cop who ranted for too long and used his hands to emphasize whatever point he was trying to make; his name, Danny Williams. Danny had Grace for the day since her school was celebrating some sort of holiday that allowed the students to skip the day. He had left early to go pick his daughter up and for them to have a fun filled day without even thinking about asking Steve to join them. Steve knew he would always come second to Grace, he loved that about Danny, he was a devoted father. The thing that was bothering him was that they'd been dating for a little over three months and he was still being excluded in Danny and Grace's time together, when before they 'dated', Steve was an active part in Grace's life. It bothered him, he loved the little girl, she was brilliant for her age and a charming and polite girl. He didn't understand what Danny was trying to do.

Steve walked up to the sand, dripping wet, with his body satiated from the work out and headed to the lanai to grab his towel and dry off so he could get ready for work.

An hour later he was sitting at his desk, staring at his computer and deep in his thoughts. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Kono knocking on his door until she walked in and said, "Boss," in a loud tone, snapping him right out of his thoughts. He looked at the girl, a sheepish look on his face. "What? Sorry, a lot on my mind. What's up?"

Kono eyed him carefully, before disregarding it and speaking up, "We have a case."

Steve sighed, "Do we need Danny?"

"Looks like it, sorry boss-man," she apologized, knowing that Danny was supposed to spend the day with Grace.

Steve sighed, before picking up his phone and dialing the all too familiar number. He was definitely going to receive a rant of some sort, but knew Danny would understand since it was in his job description.

"McGarrett, this better be important," Danny growled into the phone, definitely not pleased to receive the call from his lover.

"We have a case and Kono insists that you are needed. I'm sorry, I really am, but you know how this job works." Steve said, apologizing. He was genuinely sorry that Danny wouldn't be able to spend the day with Grace.

He heard Danny sigh, "Yeah, I know, just let me drop Gracie off and I'll be there in fifteen."

"Alright, tell Grace I said hi," Steve said.

"Will do," before the line disconnected. Steve placed the phone down and headed out of his office to the mini bullpen, waiting for his fiery tempered and rather short partner.

True to his word, Danny was in the building thirteen minutes later, walking briskly in and asking what the case was about. The team filled him in, Steve designated assignments, and both partners were going to their designated vehicles to collect the necessary evidence. Danny loyally tossed the keys over to Steve and they got into the Camaro. Once the doors were closed, Steve looked at Danny waiting for the rant to happen. Instead, he was met with silence. Frowning, he turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"She'll always come first, won't she?" Steve asked, breaking the silence that was slowly becoming more tense and awkward by the minute.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, turning to look at his all to handsome partner.

"I'm saying, you will always out Gracie first, regardless of the situation." Steve said, clarifying what he meant earlier.

"Well, duh, I'm her father, that's what good and responsible fathers are supposed to do, Steve." Danny said, looking at him indignantly.

"Okay, that's all good and fine, the only problem I have-"

"Problem? You have a problem with me hanging out with my daughter?" Danny interrupted, sounding quite pissed.

"Yeah, you know what, Danny, I do have a problem with that, because ever since this-" he gestured between the two of them "-happened, you've shut me completely out of Grace's life."

Danny was silent, stunned that Steve was upset that he wasn't involved in Grace's life.

"I'm not asking to be with her every single hour you have her, I would just like to see her every once in a while. Whether you like it or not, I like Grace, she's the first kid I've been able to connect with in a long time who isn't afraid to argue with me when necessary or to blow my mind with how smart she is. You've completely removed her from my life, and I'd at least like to know why." Steve said.

"God, Steve, I didn't even realize I was doing that. Honestly, I thought she was just…a burden on you, on us. I don't know, I guess I didn't realize how much she meant to you." Danny said softly, gently reaching over and placing his hand on Steve's thigh, "I am truly, truly sorry."

Steve looked at Danny, his anger melting away at how genuine Danny looked and seemed to be, "It's okay, I just, she's not a burden. She's your family, and I'm hoping this thing between us is long term, which means she is family, she is ohana to me."

"I know Steve, I'm sorry. Look, I have her this weekend, why don't we plan something, just the three of us." Danny offered.

"I'd like that," Steve said.

"Good. Are we good?" Danny asked as Steve pulled to a stop as they reached the house they were sent to.

"We're good, Danno," Steve said, a small smile on his lips. Danny rolled his crystal blue's at Steve before leaning in for a lingering kiss.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Danny claimed as he pulled away from Steve.


	2. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny are still in an established relationship. This time, Steve wakes up from a nightmare about his time during his last tour in Iraq.

A blonde man had woken up in a slight panic when he heard murmured curse words and muffled sobs. At first, the Jersey man was confused, a little bit groggy from waking up in such a hurry, his brain took a bit to catch up with what he was hearing. Realizing he was hearing sobs, and a lot of them, he jerked up into a sitting position and looked to his companion. The brunette male beside him was sitting up with his knees drawn into his chest and his head buried in the crook of his elbows, his arms clinging onto his calves.

Then it clicked, this was Steve, his Rambo, Neanderthal animal, go in with guns blazing boyfriend and the man was having a break down. "Hey, hey, babe, look at me, come here," Danny said softly, but with concern clear in his tone of voice. Steve jerked his head up, startled by the unannounced voice. He didn't even hear the blond wake up, much less turn onto his side to be able to look at him. He must be going soft..

"I'm fine," Steve sniffled, looking away as he wiped away any stray tears and clearing his voice.

"No, nope, not going to happen, do not shut me out, do not put up a wall. Something is wrong, and I will be damned if I don't find out. So talk to me," Danny said insistently, his arms gesturing for the bigger man to come close to him. Steve seemed to think about his options, before letting out a resigned sigh and curling into Danny's comforting body, letting his head rest over Danny's heart and draping an arm over the smaller man's torso.

"I had a nightmare," he said softly.

"About the war?" Danny asked.

"My last tour in Iraq, to be specific," he mumbled out, his body releasing any tension it once had, loving how warm and content he felt in Danny's safe arms.

"I know you can't tell me a lot, but tell me what you can. You need to talk about it hun," Danny told him reasonably, his fingers playing with Steve's hair just above his bare neck.

The sensations of Danny's fingers was soothing him more than he thought was possible, but he continued on, keeping drowsiness at bay. "We were going in for a covert op, for whatever reason we were rushed and we were already jumping out of the helicopter. On ground zero, we were heading into a small town with expected terrorists were hiding out. Well, needless to say, we got to our destination, and when we knocked on the door, two kids opened up. They were maybe four or five. Anyways, I called into HQ and asked to abandon mission…they said to go on…so I had to…" Steve broke off, grieving the deaths of the two children he killed.

"Shh, shh, you did what was commanded of you hun, no one can blame you of mindless murder," Danny said softly, although he was shocked that Steve continued on with the mission and hadn't broken down earlier.

"They were innocent, they were tiny and they looked up at me with terror in their eyes ad if they knew what was going to happen to them. And when I…all I could see was Grace, images of her flashing through my mind and I knew I had done something wrong, that it wasn't up to me to end those two innocent and young lives, regardless if they were 'collateral damage' on the op." Steve spoke, his voice breaking every so often, mourning the loss of the kids' lives he had taken. "I take my commands mindlessly."

"Grace is still here, she's in the bedroom over, she's asleep peacefully and safe. Don't worry about her, she's still here. You're a Navy SEAl, there's a lot of stuff that's 'reasonable', but no one can expect you to get over the death of a child, especially since you were commanded to kill them. You can't be stuck in the place, but I know you, and I'm sure you made it end as painlessly as possible. Regardless if it's still a sick thought, you didn't make them suffer like some other arrogant assholes. You still have morals babe, and that's all that matters." Danny told him softly.

"I know, it just, doesn't make it right." Steve sighed, his body greatly releasing his tension and stiffness at being able to talk through his PTSD episode.

"I know, but I'm here for you. I love you, nothing will change that," the blond said softly, pressing a kiss to the taller man's temple.

"I know-"

Steve was interrupted by a loud and frightened scream coming from down the hall. "Danno! Steve," came the frightened yell of Grace.

Steve jumped up, grabbed the hand gun in his drawer, loaded it, and was trailing behind Danny as they raced down the hallway, "Gracie, are you okay sweetheart?" Danny called as he rushed into her room. Steve saw that there was no prominent threat; it must have just been a nightmare that frightened the little girl out of her restful sleep. He placed the gun on top of Grace's dresser and went to join Danny on Grace's bed beside him.

Grace's frightened eyes looked at the two comforting and strong men before her, before seeking out the brunette. "I heard a bad dream about Steve…he left and got hurt and…and he didn't come ba-ack," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Steve reached out and pulled the girl into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her and comforting her as best as he could. "Shh, Gracie, honey, I'm right here. I'm okay," he said, using the soothing words to calm the frightened girl. She had her face buried into his shoulder, her sobs subsiding into soft muffles and sniffles.

"There, you're okay, see? Everything's fine. Would you like to come and sleep with Danno and I?" He asked, sending an apologetic look to Danny for not asking him first. The father honestly looked like he could care less, more concerned about his daughter's well-being than anything else.

"Yes please," she mumbled out, drowsiness taking over her again.

"Okay honey," Steve said to her softly, lifting her up, her legs wrapped around Steve's torso, her arms already wrapped around his neck. He glanced to the gun on the dressed and Danny nodded, understanding.

A couple of minutes later, Danny Williams, Grace Williams, and Steve McGarett were fast asleep on the bed, the two men shielding away the bad dreams for the little girl in between them.


	3. A Free Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is injured, and for the first (and most likely the last) time it's not his fault.

Danny had been in the middle of driving to Gracie's school to pick her up when his phone rang. Sighing, he answered the call with a, "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

He was about to hang up when he heard a sniffle and Kono's usually assertive tone turned vulnerable, "Danny, its Steve."

The blonde man gulped, his stomach tightening at those words, "What…what happened?"

Kono settled her breathing before answering, "He was at home, looked like he was about to barbeque, when he was attacked."

"Attacked?" Danny asked, wanting clarification.

"Three knife wounds and two gunshot wounds." Kono replied in a whisper so light that Danny could have missed it if he wasn't eagerly awaiting the answer.

"What the hell? How does a freaking Navy SEAL get attacked? Holy shit, he wasn't on his guard, he wasn't expecting anyone to attack or hurt him. Alright, I'm picking up Grace, be there in ten." Danny said, his resolve slipping through his rant. He hung up the phone and gripped the steering wheel as he navigated the shiny Camaro into the parking lot of his daughter's school.

He leaned against the hood of the car as he watched for his beautiful little brunette to come into sight. His watery blue eyes gazed upon her and as soon as he did, a happy "Danno!" called out to him. He put on a smile and bent down to give his Monkey a bear hug.

"Hi Monkey," he whispered to her, squeezing her tight and holding her close to him.

"Danno are you okay?" She asked. He smiled at his very perceptive little girl.

"No, I'm not. I just found out that Uncle Steve is hurt and in the hospital." He said, his eyes watering again as he pulled away from the embrace.

Grace looked at him with worried eyes, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Danno doesn't know, Aunt Kono didn't say much. But I'm going to the hospital if you want to come with me," he offered.

"Of course! Uncle Steve needs a hug and a kiss from me, momma says they're the best and always make her feel better. Uncle Steve could feel better, too." Grace said; her genuine heart already at work again.

"You're hugs are the best. I'm sure Uncle Steve would love a hug and a kiss," he told her as he stood up and opened the passenger door for her. Grace climbed in and buckled her seat belt, looking at Danny with a determined expression.

When Danny pulled into the Hospital parking lot, he looked to Grace, "We have to be very gentle with Uncle Steve, okay?"

"I know Danno," she said softly.

Danny got out of the car, and helped Grace out. He held her hand as they walked in and up to the nurse behind the desk. She nodded him through, not needing to see a badge with a quick "Room 402" in passing. Danny nodded, thanking her and walking to the elevator. He pushed the number four once they got in and waited, soon becoming impatient with the slow elevator ride. His partner, in more than one term of the word, was injured and all he wanted was to see him. To make sure that he would be okay. He needed to see it with his own eyes.

When the elevator doors opened with a slight ding! he walked out, Gracie's hand still in his own, and searched for Kono and Chin. He found them sitting on a bench outside of a room, both with their clasped hands pressed under their chins.

"Are visitors allowed?" Danny asked, taking Gracie's hand and leading her to go sit with Kono. Kono eagerly picked the girl up and sat her beside herself.

"Yeah, but he is only requesting you." Chin answered.

"He's awake?" Danny asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, he's a SEAL, I'm sure he's been through worse," Chin said reasonably.

Danny nodded, before giving a small smile to his daughter before opening the hospital door and heading inside.

He wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him. Too many monitors hooked up to Steve and Danny noticed not enough defensive wounds on his lover. Steve had an unfair advantage and took a lot of heat from his attacker.

"Hey babe," Danny said softly when he walked up to the bed and saw his partners eyes open. He took hold of Steve's right hand, gently squeezing it.

"Dan…no," Steve croaked out.

"Hey babe, you're okay now." Danny comforted softly, concerned and worried eyes checking ever millimeter of his man.

"Need y-you," the brunette said.

Danny's face softened considerable, propping himself up on the hospital bed, "I know babe, I will cuddle you for the rest of my life once you aren't so sore and in bad shape to move. We don't want to jostle anything."

Steve nodded, closing his eyes for a second before opening them once more, amusement clear.

"Wasn't my f-fault this time…Danno."

And with that, Danno had to let out a small chuckle.

"No it wasn't, Rambo."


	4. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is in recovery, Grace isn't feeling all up to par, and Danny is just a bit overwhelmed.

Danny knew he was having too much good luck and that something was bound to happen to interrupt his once peaceful and content life. Unfortunately for him, it was a train wreck. Steve was recovering from his surgeries and fighting off an infection, Grace was at Rachel's with the flue and had it for three days now and her doctor was beginning to worry, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit overwhelmed with everything going on. Steve had been bed-ridden for a week now and the Navy SEAL's ADHD was starting to act up because of his immobility. Danny was getting a head ache trying to constantly bribe Steve to just stay in bed for once, the stupid Neanderthal.

He was also worried about his daughter but was too afraid to go and visit and risk getting whatever bug she had and passing it along to Steve, whose immune system was already severely weakened by not only trying to heal his body but fighting against the infection. Thankfully, Grace understood and insisted that he stay with Steve because "Steve doesn't have a family who will take care of him like she does with Rachel, Step-Stan, and Danno. I don't mind sharing you Danno." Danny fell more in love with his little girl every time she did something selfless and incredibly loving. When he told Steve what she said, he knew the man choked up a bit, he was as in love with Grace like Danny was.

"Your thinking is so loud, it woke me up," Steve grumbled, his voice deep with sleep and grogginess. Danny chuckled, turning over in bed to see his partner slightly on his side, with both arms dangling off the edge. His whole torso, chest, and shoulders was bandaged up nice and tight, so the pain was slightly lessened. The Jersey native slid a hand gently on his lovers' side, where he knew he wasn't injured. Steve let out a pleasurable hum, turning to lay on his back, only wincing once as he did so. Steve looked down at Danny, smiling at the blond hair sticking in every direction possible and the morning stubble plaguing Danny. In his eyes, Danny never looked more attractive. Content and relaxed was his favorite Danny. Argumentative and fiery Danny was his second.

"Sorry babe. How you feeling today?" Danny asked, pressing a kiss to Steve's shoulder. Steve sighed, knowing it was to be honest, "A bit better. I'm still in a hell of a lot of pain, I hate the way the medication makes me feel, and I hat not being able to be with Gracie while she's so sick." Danny nodded, silently agreeing. A somber and down cast look appeared on his face. He was so worried about Grace, but he knew that Steve needed him as much, if not more, than Grace did. Grace still had family to take care of him, if Danny left, Steve would have no one. It wasn't that hard to decide where he needed to be. Plus, they talked to Grace over the phone every morning and evening. In fact, he predicted they would be getting a call very soon from their precious daughter.

"I'm sure we'll be getting a call soon from our daughter." Danny said. Steve nodded in response. They laid in silence waiting for Danny's phone to ring. When it did, Danny immediately answered and put it on speaker for the both of them. "Hey Gracie, Danno and Steve here."

Gracie coughed, before greeting them with a weak, "Hi Danno, hi Uncle Steve."

Steve could feel his heart clench at the pitiful way Grace sounded. Danny looked like he was about to break at the sound of his sick daughter.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"Icky. Dr. Hamilton said that it would take forty-eight hours before my new medication will work, but she's hopeful it will work." Grace said, pausing to cough a little, "How's Uncle Steve?"

Danny nodded at Steve, giving him the chance to answer her question. "Hi Gracie, I'm feeling just a tad bit better. I could really use one of your magic hugs though. Danno and I both wish we could be there for you."

"I miss you guys both, but hopefully you'll feel better soon and then you can visit me if I'm not." Gracie said, her voice sounding extremely tired.

"Hopefully we'll both be better at the same time and very soon, sweetheart. Uncle Steve loves you." Steve said, biting his lower lip.

"Danno loves you too, baby. Why don't you call us later and rest for a bit." Danny said, recognizing the exhausted tone in his daughter's voice.

"I love you too Danno, and Uncle Steve. I'll call you later." With that, Gracie hung up, leaving the two men to digest the revelation that their daughter was truly ill.

"I'm sorry you can't see her," Steve apologized in a vulnerable whisper.

"No, don't you say that. You know even if I wanted too, I couldn't leave you. Especially after being exposed to your infection and whatever the hell is messed up with you right now, I couldn't expose that to Gracie and make her sicker." Danny said, scolding Steve softly, "Now how about I'll go make you some breakfast so you can take your medication and go back to resting, okay?"

Steve nodded; knowing putting up a fight was useless and would take too much energy. And because failure was inevitable.


	5. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes a turn for the better, Grace takes a turn for the worse, and Danny is left feeling torn between the two people he loves most.

Danny was waiting on a very uncomfortable chair outside of Steve's doctor's office. Steve had his third check-up since the attack, which was five weeks ago. From what Danny was noticing Steve was healing up quite well and he was slowly but surely regaining his energy and strength back. This appointment was for the doctor to give the Navy SEAL the all clear for what exercises the Neanderthal could do and if he could at least be on desk duty at 5-0. Sure, his SEAL would drive all of them insane because of his ADHD and not able to blow anything up and shoot anyone, but at least Steve would be able to get out of the house.

On the other hand, his baby girl took a turn for the worse and the doctors were still incredibly puzzled by what was wrong with her. Danny was growing more distressed each time he heard his Gracie's voice on the other end of his call. It wasn't her sweet, girlish voice, but croaky and plagued with sickness. Steve was extremely concerned, in fact he overheard him talking on the phone to one of the best Navy doctors Steve knew and asked for a favor. Steve was sure that his friend would pull through and let Grace be under his care.

Feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Steve looking down at him with hidden concern and worry. Danny knew if anyone else saw Steve that they would see him as emotionless, but one of Danny's many specialties was reading people and their body language. He could tell Steve knew where Danny's thoughts were. He placed his hand over Steve's and sighed as he soaked up the bit of comfort Steve was offering him. "So what's the verdict?" He asked, teasing lightly.

Steve chuckled, mocking an insulted look, "The verdict? Clean bill of health…almost. Doc only recommends swimming right now, and not my same four miles, he suggested only two."

"I'm sure you'll live." Danny teased, rolling his eyes.

"Danny, you don't understand, swimming is-"

"It's your therapy and where you make since of the world and make since of yourself. I know. I've heard it all before. But health comes first, then you can return to your crazy swimming adventures when you are a hundred percent healed up with a perfect and clean bill of health." Danny said, glowering at his taller companion.

Steve sighed, "Alright Danno."

Danny smiled, standing up and resituating their hands so they were interlocked with one another. He needed the comfort, and it seemed as Steve was willing to give it to him. He had every right to be stressed and worried, thankfully one person he cared about was on the mend. But the most important and valuable person in his life was still sick and seeming to get worse by the hour.

_One Week Later_

"It's what?!" Danny yelled into the phone.

"Your daughter has mono. The doctors your ex-wife provided for her never even considered it because they all didn't think it was even remotely likely for her to have it." The Navy Doctor, Dr. Bill Watson, said to the native Jersey in a calm voice.

"How the hell did she get it?" Danny asked, calming down slightly.

"It could have been as innocent as grabbing the wrong water bottle, or juice, and drinking it from someone who has a neutral mono virus. At her age, I doubt she's been kissing anyone, so it had to have been transferred by a drink. It was most likely an innocent mistake." Dr. Watson said.

"Okay, okay, so she'll be fine? I mean, there's treatment for this kind of stuff now right?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes, she'll be fine in the next three to four days, and it is okay for both you and Steve to visit her. She's not contagious anymore." Dr. Watson reassured.

"Awesome, what can I do to help her?" He asked, looking over ot see a dripping Steve rise from the Hawaiian ocean.

"I would actually recommend her to go and stay with you. She's been stuck in the same room for more than a month now and she's probably wanting a change of scenery. Steve's place can do just that, and she'll need to be introduced to some mild activity day by day. The doctors kept her bed ridden, which I never recommend, so she'll be quite weak. I know she's involved in cheer, I would contact her coach and ask him or her what they might suggest to get Grace caught up. Tell her the circumstances. Also, lots of fresh and healthy foods. Stay away from processed foods and take-out. This will all help a speedy recovery and bring your little girl to a happy and very healthy place in her young life." Dr. Watson advised.

Danny listened, jotting down what was needed and thanking the doctor. "Does Rachel know about your request for Grace to stay here?"

"Yes, after a bit of convincing, she agreed that it was best for your daughter. If you have any other questions or concerns, please call. I'll be seeing Grace in a week to do a check-up and just make sure everything is going as well as I expect them to."

With that, they exchanged good byes and hung up. Danny turned around to see Steve drying his hair in the middle of the living room. "What was that all about?"

Danny smiled, "She had mono."

"Grace had what?!"

Danny thoroughly enjoyed the predatory look in his partner's eyes.


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is home! With antics from Steve and Danny toward the end!

Danny and Steve went to pick Grace up the next day after she was diagnosed. Rachel had a nicely sized duffel bag packed. Grace was placed in the living room watching cartoons as she waited for her dad and uncle. Steve took the duffel bag, gesturing to Danny to go on and see his daughter. He could see the excitement in his partner's eyes. Placing the duffel bag in the trunk, he went up to converse quietly with Rachel.

"She looks better," Rachel said.

"Proper diagnosis will do that to a person," he said softly.

"I think it had nothing to do with that. The moment we told her she would be staying with you and Danny, her eyes lit up and she had more energy than she had her whole entire sickness," she said, watching her squealing daughter be lifted up in Danny's strong arms. Her little legs wrapped against his torso, squeezing his neck.

"She loved Danno," he replied back softly.

"She loves you just as much. I've never seen her love Stan like she does with you."

"I don't know why."

"You and Danny give her options, let her choose and treat her like the mature girl she is. Stan and I fall in the trap in wanting to baby her and make her decisions that she could easily make for herself."

Steve remained silent for a few seconds. "She hates tennis."

"What?"

"Grace hates playing tennis. She wants to do gymnastics. She told me."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Steve gave her a pointed look.

"Right."

"Pursue her, and you'll be pursued back. Take interest in her interests."

"I can't believe I'm having to be told this by a Navy SEAL."

"Sometimes you need to hear it from someone else, and not someone who likes to nag you."

"Maybe."

After that, Steve interrupted Grace and Danny's time, placing a hand on Danny's lower back and placing a small peck to Grace's forehead.

"I missed you, munchkin." He said to her. Sleepy eyes opened and she outstretched her arms to him, in silent offering of being held by him.

"Gracie, I don't think we should strain-"

"It's fine Danno," Steve interrupted, taking Gracie into his arms. He kissed her temple, letting her rest snugly in his embrace. Loose arms wrapped around his neck as she curled into the strong frame.

"I'll drive, babe." Danny said, taking the keys out of his partners pocket and leaving the open living room. Rachel said her good byes and watched the two men slide into the car. Grace cuddling in Steve's lap.

When they reached Steve's house, Grace was still fast asleep. Danny opened the passenger door for Steve, as the Navy SEAL stood up trying to not jostle the sleeping girl too much. Danny closed the door and went to unlock the front door to let his partner and daughter in. Steve passed by Danny and took her into the spare room and settled the little girl under the covers. Placing the blankets under her delicate chin, he placed a sweet peck to her cheek before closing the door and leaving the room.

Danny had brought in Grace's stuff, setting it neatly by the door. They could take care of that when Grace woke up. For now, all was well. Grace was in her room, sleeping soundly and the two men could relax knowing that.

"Come here Danno," Steve said, as he sat down on the couch.

Danny walked over to him, sitting beside his partner and curling into the taller man's body. Steve wrapped an arm around the blondes torso and placed a kiss on top of his head.

"She's home." Steve mumbled out.

"For good. She's not leaving until she is completely healthy."

"Rachel might not like that."

"Screw Rachel. She had a doctor treating her for a little over a month. You call in your doctor and she's diagnosed within a day."

"Shh, calm down love. No need to get worked up when Grace is treated and upstairs sleeping soundly." Steve replied quietly.

"I know, I know. Just…it's hard you know."

"I know. The whole situation sucked, but it's been resolved."

"I love you."

"I'm an easy person to love."

"Ass."

"You like it."

"Okay, we will not talk like that with our daughter upstairs. You crazy Neanderthal, animal."

Steve smirked at him.


	7. Steve's Follower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a little follower.

Steve was at a coffee shop picking up Danny's favorite coffee to help wake the man up. They had an adventurous night and he knew the Jersey cop would be lagging today if he didn't have some help from the lovely caffeine. Waiting for the barista to fulfill his order, he took a seat by the window and people watched. It was a beautiful morning, clear skies, bright sun; a typical morning in Hawaii. He watched as friends, couples, parents and kids chatted and smiled. Everything was peaceful.

At the corner of his eye he saw a small figure go back to hiding behind a wall. His gaze landed on it. A small boy peeked out from behind it and when he noticed Steve looking back at him, he went back into hiding behind the wall. Steve took in the features of the small boy. He looked to be about six, maybe seven. Curly black hair curtained his small face. He was nicely tanned. The boy was dressed in dirty clothes, a ratty gray t-shirt and dusty and ripped jeans with beat up sneakers. Steve felt an overwhelming concern for the boy who continued to peek out and stare at Steve every couple of minutes.

"Order up for Steve!" The barista called out, interrupting his thoughts about the boy.

Steve stood up and went to grab the paper mug filled with coffee, dropping a two dollar tip in the jar. The barista thanked him and he headed outside.

He looked around for the boy, and was relieved to see him still hiding behind the wall. Sighing, he headed over to the boy.

"Hey, kid, want to come out and tell me why you've been watching me?" Steve said, trying to sound reassuring.

He could hear the kid let out a soft whine before walking out from his hiding spot with his head drooped.

"You're police. I see you on the TV. Police help people." The small boy mumbled out in broken English.

"Yeah, I'm with 5-0, want to tell me what's wrong?" Steve said, bending down, despite his body's protests.

"Haven't seen my momma for a long time. I didn't know where to go. Til I found you." The small boy answered.

"What's your name kiddo?" He asked.

"Jamie."

"My name is Steve. Do you mind going on a ride with me?" He asked.

"To where?" Jamie replied, apprehensively.

"To see the rest of my 5-0 team. Maybe we can help you find your mom." Steve answered.

"Okay."

Steve stood up and offered his hand to the small boy. Jamie took it and they walked back to Steve's truck. He helped Jamie inside and climbed in himself, placing the coffee on the cup holder. Danny wouldn't be getting his coffee this morning like Steve promised.

The ride was quiet, Jamie sniffled periodically. Usually Steve would have been annoyed, but ever since Grace, he was more concerned. He wondered just how long Jamie's mom had been gone for.

When Steve pulled up and parked, he got out and helped Jamie out. He once again took the boys hand and led him inside. He ignored everyone and their greeting, walking up the stairs.

Chin was in his office, Kono was nowhere to be found. He knocked on the glass wall, gesturing for him to meet in him in his office. He walked in, placed Jamie in his chair and started closing the blinds on the see through walls and door. Chin walked in a couple seconds late.

"What's up?" He asked, painfully aware of the small child behind Steve's desk.

"My friend Jamie her says his mom has disappeared." Steve replied, smiling at the boy. "Jamie, this is Chin Ho Kelly. He works with me."

"Hi," Jamie said.

"Hey Jamie, nice to meet you. Do you remember the last time you saw your mom?" Chin asked.

"She put me to bed and I noticed it was a full moon. The next morning she was gone and hasn't come back."

Steve smiled, "That's a great memory you got there. That'll help us with time."

Chin was already on his phone finding out when the most recent full moon has been. "That's almost thirteen days, Jamie. Have you had anything to eat since then?"

"Yeah, I ate what was in the pantry and fridge but I haven't eaten for a little bit."

Steve frowned, "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Both," Jamie said meekly.

Steve nodded, "Okay, are you okay staying with Chin? I'll just be right outside."

"Yeah."  
"Good sport, be right back." He nodded toward Chin and headed out of his office. He took out his phone and called Danny's phone.

"Hello," Danny sleepily mumbled into the phone.

Steve chuckled, "Hey babe. I'm gonna need you to get up and ready and bring me some food. A little boy was following me, said he recognized me from the TV and that I was police. His mom's been missing for almost two weeks. He hasn't eaten for a while. Think you can pick something up on your way in?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll have to bring Gracie." Danny said.

"No problem, she might put Jamie at ease. Get something generic for Jamie, okay?"

"Steve, I am a father. I know what six year olds like to eat."  
"I know, I'm just, he's a sweet kid and he's scared."

"I get it, be there in the next hour babe. In the meantime, there are some granola bars in my office. Should be in the third drawer on the left. Give him a couple of those to dull the hunger pains." Danny replied.

"Okay, thanks. See you soon."

Steve hung up and made his way into Danny's office, finding the granola bars and taking three of them. Back in his office, Chin had made Jamie laugh and smile, relaxing the smaller boy. Steve smiled, "Here, have this. My partner will be here soon with actual food for you but these might help tide you over for that time."

Jamie took them and eagerly began eating. "Thanks," he said, muffled by the food in his mouth.

Steve chuckled, "No problem kiddo."

Chin whispered in Steve's ear, "I'll go start the search. Jamie gave me his whole name, so that'll help finding his mom."

"Good work," he mumbled back, sitting down and engaging in a conversation with the boy in front of him, keeping him distracted until Danny and Grace showed up.


	8. Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's history and family!

When Danny got to the palace with Grace in the back seat and a warm breakfast from a McDonald's in the passenger seat, his thoughts were traveling a mile a minute at what Steve got himself into now with a kid. He sighed, before placing the Camaro in 'park' and getting out. He walked around to the passenger seat, grabbed the bagged meal and set it a top of the silver sports car and folded the seat down to pick up Grace. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his torso.

"Alright, let's go see what your Uncle Steve is up too." Danny said to her, as he closed the car door and grabbed the large sack of food.

"Danno, why do I call him Uncle Steve if you say I'm his daughter?" Grace asked innocently.

Danny looked at her, "That…is a great question. What would you like to call him?"

"Well, you're Danno to me, how about dad?"

"As long as I still get dibs on 'daddy,' too."

"Okay Danno," she laughed.  
Danny kissed her forehead as he continued walking up the stairs. He's never been more thankful for Grace being in the low percentile for weight than he was right now. When he walked in, Chin was hunched over the smart table.

"Hey Chin, where's doofus?" Danny asked. Grace giggled.

Chin turned and smiled. "In his office with Jamie. Hi Gracie."

"Hi Uncle Chin." She reached out for him. Danny stepped up to his friend and let him take his daughter.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on her while I go talk to Steve?"

"Anything for my favorite niece," Chin said. Grace beamed at him before placing her head on his shoulder.

Danny chuckled. Grace had everyone wrapped around her fingers. It wasn't such a good thing, either. He walked up to his partners office, taking in the blinds blocking off all sight into it.

He knocked before stepping in. Steve looked up and smiled. He had a small boy in his lap fast asleep. Danny mentally cooed before setting the bag on the desk and sitting in the opposite chair.

"So. This is Jamie?" He whispered to Steve.

Steve let out a good natured rumbled, his fingers carding through Jamie's hair. "Yeah. Sweet kid. Smart, too."

The Jersey-born man couldn't help but smile at the sight of Steve comforting a child other than Grace. "He's cute."

"He is." Steve agreed.

Danny leaned in and stole a kiss from Steve, "Missed you this morning," he whispered.

"Sorry babe, I was getting coffee for you to when I found the little guy." Steve whispered back, pecking Danny's lips once more before his partner sat back down.

"Ah, well, it's the thought that counts. We should probably wake him so he can eat."

"Yeah." Steve looked down at the sleeping six year old, "Jamie, hey, kiddo, time to wake up. There's food for you here. Looks like McDonald's."

Jamie's eyes flickered open, before burying his face into Steve's chest. Danny smiled.

"Wake up, kiddo." Steve said fondly, rubbing Jamie's back.

Jamie sat up and rubbed his eyes and took notice of the unfamiliar detective. He eyed him before looking at Steve warily.

"This is Danny, he's my partner. He's on my team, my second-in-command." Steve said, introducing Danny.

"Hi Jamie," Danny said, waving to him.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"I brought some pancakes, eggs, and bacon for you." Danny said, pointing to the desk, "You hungry?"

Jamie nodded his head eagerly, eying the bag with interest.

"Alright, let's get you fed," Danny said, getting up to prepare the meal for him.

After Jamie had eaten, he had fallen asleep again in Steve's lap, refusing to leave the other man. Steve didn't seem to mind too much, especially since he was forced to sit still. Danny couldn't help but notice how perfect the scene looked.

"Grace and I had an interesting conversation on the way up here," Danny said.

"Yeah?" Steve replied, looking at his blue-eyed lover.

"Yeah, she said she wants to call you dad instead of Uncle Steve."

"Really?" Steve's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Asked me why I called her our daughter when she still referred to you as an Uncle. Wanted to call you dad."

Steve beamed, before frowning, "Are you okay with that? I don't want to take away your role as her father."

"Steve, babe, it is fine. Honestly. She's right. You are more of a father figure to you than Stan is. You earned that label."

"Okay Danno," Steve said, smiling to himself as he continued to card his fingers through Jamie's hair.

Jamie stirred before stilling once more.

"Alright, let's go check on Chin. You can carry him no problem." Danny said, standing up.

"Okay." He said, situating Jamie to where he could stand up and keep the boy in a comfortable hold for both him and Jamie.

He followed Danny out of the office to hear his daughter's delightful squeals of laughter.

Both Steve and Danny lit up at the sound as they saw Chin sitting on the couch tickling her sides.

"Uncle Chin, stop! Please!" Grace called out, laughing in between the words.

"Why? I'm having so much fun!" Chin said, chuckling.

"My ribs hurt," Grace giggled.

Chin immediately retracted his hands, "What kind of hurt, Gracie? As in sore, or more painful?"

"It's okay Uncle Chin, it's the good kind of hurt." Grace said, smiling at the older man.

Chin smiled before pulling her into his lap once more.

Danny smiled, "Have you been good for Uncle Chin?"

"Of course, Danno." Grace said before narrowing her eyes at Jamie in Steve's arms.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"This is Jamie," Steve said.

"How do you know him?" Grace questioned.

"He found me at the coffee shop when I went to get Danno coffee. Said he recognized me and that I was police. His mom has been missing for a while and he needed help." Steve answered.

"Why is he asleep?" Grace interrogated some more.

"He's tired. He hasn't slept and ate well for almost two weeks. Plus, he's able to relax. He's not alone anymore." Steve replied patiently.

"Okay." She said after Danny glared at her. Danny could see the possessive glint in his daughter's eyes and it was not acceptable.

"Chin, the latest on Jamie and his mom?" Steve asked.

Chin sighed, letting Danny take Grace and walking over to the smart table. "Jamie's father was killed in '06 when he was in Iraq. Mom couldn't keep a stable job, when before she was a third grade teacher, staff loved her, parents adored her, and the kids did excellent in her class. Seem like grief and depression of her husband's death left it hard to cope in life."

Danny inched closer to Steve so their shoulders would touch.

"Jamie stopped going to school a month ago, seventeen days before his mom's disappearance. His mom's name is Emma Raye. She's thirty years old. Both parents have passed away. His father, Austin, his father is in jail and his mother is in a psychiatric ward for schizophrenic tendencies. They were both only children. He has no relatives that can take him."

Steve tightened his grip on Jamie, "What does this mean?"

"It means if we don't find mom, CPS will need to be called."

Danny sighed, "Can we buy sometime? Keep him with us. He likes Steve and he shouldn't have to go through that mess until he absolutely has to."

"I'll see what I can do. I'm sure they'll let you. Go ahead and go home. I'll call Kono and we'll come up with something. Take that little boy home and let him have some proper rest, good food, and some love and affection." Chin said.

"Thanks man, call us when you get something." Steve said.

Danny nodded, looking at the protective, and slightly possessive way he was holding Jamie. This wasn't going to end well.


	9. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing turns bad.

The search for Jamie's mom turned out to be quite the challenge. It turned out that she didn't want to find. Since her disappearance her records showed her withdrawing a significant amount of money from her bank account the day she disappeared. It was frustrating for the 5-0 team, knowing that Jamie was left abandoned. Danny hoped that there was a good reason for her disappearing off the grid. Steve's opinion were biased since he knew how it felt to have his mom be gone, presumably dead, and turning up to be alive. He hoped that Jamie's mother was okay and would come back, but he wasn't sure if it was for the good of Jamie. The state they found the little boy had Steve wanting to be selfish and keeping him for himself.

Chin wasn't having any luck. With the mom using cash, she didn't leave any trace of where she was and where she is now.

Steve and Danny currently had Jamie staying with them, with permission from the Governor. CPS weren't really forcing the issue, knowing the reputation Steve McGarrett had, if he wanted something, he was sure as hell going to have it. Steve seemed pleased with the arrangement.

Danny woke up to the soft and slightly warm breeze entering through the opened, curtained windows. He rubbed the grogginess from his eyes and sat up. His bare chest was slightly damp from sweat from being wrapped up in blankets in the warm room. The blue-eyed man looked to his left to see an empty bed. An occurrence that wasn't unusual for Danny to wake up to. His SEAL liked to work out at an ungodly hour and take care of some chores before nine in the morning. Danny glanced at the clock, seeing the red digital numbers reading nine thirty-seven. After untangling with the sheets, he got out of the comfortable bed and padded into the bathroom to take a shower and start his own morning routine.

When he walked down the stairs he could hear a soft childish giggle and his lover speaking quietly. He listened in, curious as to what Jamie and Steve were discussing.

"Superman is the best superhero," Jamie said, laughing as he seemed to protest.

"I always thought G.I. Joe would make a great superhero," Steve disagreed, chuckling.

"He doesn't have any special superpowers."

"Well, neither does Superman if you really think about. The planet he came from, he would have been completely normal." Steve pointed out.

Jamie seemed to think about this, "Well, Hawkeye and Black Widow are considered to be superheroes in The Avengers."

"Exactly, it doesn't come down to having a special power, it just comes down to being special. Everyone's special in their own way."

"You're a superhero then, 'cause Danny said you fight the bad guys for our country. That makes you special." Jamie said softly.

Steve seemed to be speechless. "I'm just doing my duty, Jamie."

"Yeah, which makes you a superhero. You're special."

"Come here, buddy."

Danny could hear a chair being pushed back on the tile and the soft thudding of Jamie walking to Steve. He peeked around the corner to see the two embraced in a hug before his lover picked the small boy up and continued to prepare breakfast. Jamie rested his head against Steve's shoulder as they continued to chatter.

He let himself soak up the image before making himself known to the two of them.

"Good morning, boys." He said. Steve looked up and smiled, leaning in to share a good morning kiss between them. Danny looked at Jamie.

"Morning kiddo." He said. Jamie had warmed up to Danny and they were close, but not as close as Jamie was with Steve.

"Morning Danny," he said softly, reaching out to be held by the Jersey-native.

Danny took him, pressing a kiss to the boy's temple. "You're getting heavy. You're getting strong just like Steve is."

Jamie beamed at the compliment.

"What's Steve making for breakfast anyways?" Danny asked, leaning against the counter as he held Jamie.

"Eggs, bacon, and homemade pancakes." The SEAL answered.

"He's spoiling us, Jamie." Danny said to the boy.

Jamie smiled.

"What? I can't treat my favorite boys to a delicious breakfast all out of my own good heart, Danno?" Steve asked, feigning hurt.

"See? That right there is what we call an ulterior motive. What is it? What do you want?" Danny asked, looking indignant.

"Well, I sort of promised Jamie we could go surfing today but I forgot to ask you before I told him."

Danny sighed dramatically, "I guess. But only if you guys are careful and when I say enough is enough I don't get any problems from the both of you." He looked at Steve and Jamie with mock sternness. They nodded their heads in an excited agreement.

"I guess we're going surfing, then," Steve winked at Jamie. Jamie giggled his boyish laughter.

Danny watched as Steve was helping Jamie stand up on a surf board on the sand. He couldn't help but chuckle as Steve dramatized his motions so Jamie would understand the full effect of them. Half an hour later Steve watched as Jamie paddled out into the water to him, keeping a close and watchful eye on the boy. Danny had a little bit of nervousness, but that was the over protective father inside him. He knew Jamie would be the safest in the water because of Steve being expertly trained in the SEALs.

His phone interrupted his worry, ringing shrilly, signaling who the call was from. Chin.

"Hello?" Danny answered.

"Hey brah. You got a moment?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, what's up buddy?"

"We found Jamie's mom."

"Great! We'll bring Jamie in for the happy-"

"She's dead, Danny." Chin interrupted.

"Shit, you're kidding." He said.

"No, found dead this morning, took a while to identify her, but it is definitely her. Suspected suicide, possible murder. Still unsure of her cause of death."

"Well, when you find out, give me a call as soon as you can. Thanks."

"I'm sorry Danny, I wish I had better news."

"Me too, buddy, me too. Talk to you later," he said, hanging up. He looked at Jamie laughing joyfully with Steve, surfing being long forgotten as they splashed and swam.


	10. What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jamie's mom is found, Steve and Danny are worried about what will happen to the boy? Why was his mother killed?

After Steve and Jamie's water adventures, Danny called for them to come out. They both obeyed without giving him any lip about it. He smiled fondly at them, despite receiving the news from Chin about Jamie's mom. Steve scooped up Jamie and was carrying him over to the lanai. Danny held out a fluffy towel for Jamie. Steve put Jamie down to let Danny wrap him in the towel and dry the boy off. Steve grabbed the other towel and began drying his hair before working on his body.

"Did you have fun?" Danny asked Jamie.

Jamie nodded happily, "The water was warm."

Danny smiled, working on the boys long hair, "You've got some long hair, when was the last time you had a haircut buddy?"

The boy frowned, "A long time, my hair is getting in my eyes and it's annoying."

Danny chuckled, "Well Steve here is an expert at cutting hair, so maybe he could trim it for you?"

"I'd love too, Jamie." Steve said, smiling at the smaller boy.

"I want my hair short like yours, Steve." Jamie announced.

Danny could see the internal battle Steve was having. Jamie looked adorable with his long hair, but didn't want to tell the boy no either. "Alright, I'll cut it short for you. It's going to look a lot different." He warned.

"I don't care, I want it to look like yours," he said.

Danny laughed at the two before picking Jamie up and taking him inside to get him bathed and dressed.

Half an hour later, Danny stood in their bathroom watching as Steve started clipping away at Jamie's damp locks. A few minutes later, Steve had completely removed the long hair, and the little boy sitting now looked a bit older than his ripe age of seven. "Looks good buddy." Danny said.

Steve combed the hair like his own and used a bit of gel to spike the front of his hair up. Jamie looked adorable.

"You like it?" Steve asked, standing behind Jamie.

The boy nodded, "Yes! Thank you!"

"Alright go downstairs, Danny and I will be right down. No running!" Steve yelled as Jamie raced past them.

Steve began cleaning up the hair and placing it in the trash can.

"Before I go pick Grace up, I need you to know something. Chin called while you were in the water with Jamie." Danny admitted.

"What did he say?" Steve asked.

"Jamie's mother was found dead," Danny said softly.

Steve's face immediately crumpled, he sighed. "Which means Jamie is now an orphan."

Danny chewed on his lip, "Maybe not."

"What? A relative was found and contacted?" Steve asked.

"No, but we could always adopt him." He said.

Steve stared at him, before he smiled goofily at the blonde.

"Really? You'd want to adopt him with me?" He asked.

"He's a sweet kid, and I couldn't live with myself if we just handed him over to CPS. I'm willing to do anything in my power to make that child ours." Danny replied.

"Ours?" Steve asked softly.

"Babe, I don't know if you noticed, but neither of us have the right parts to reproduce between us. We either have a surrogate or adopt. I'm thinking adopting is our best option right now. I'm going to go pick up Gracie, you stew over that while I'm gone, alright?" The blonde said before leaning in and sharing a kiss before heading downstairs. Steve finished cleaning the bathroom before taking a lock of Jamie's hair and taping it together and setting it on the dresser. A memento of his first haircut.

Steve went downstairs to see what the little boy was up to. He found Jamie in the backyard playing with a soccer ball. He watched the boy play for a minute or two before going outside to join him. "Hey. Where'd you find that ball?"

"Danny found it for me." Jamie replied. Steve smiled as he nodded his head in understanding. "Steve, have you found my mommy yet?"

Steve froze. He couldn't lie to him, but he didn't know how to tell the little boy that his mother had been killed.

"Dad!" A girlish voice yelled in excitement.

Steve turned to find Gracie running toward him. He bent down just low enough to scoop the girl up into his arms. "Hey kiddo, how was school?" He asked.

"Great! We're going to making volcanoes for our science experiment. Will you help me?" She asked.

"Of course I will!" Steve smiled, kissing the girls forehead before placing her back down.

"Hi Jamie," she said.

"Hi," he said shyly. He moved closer to Steve, watching him nervously. He still wasn't completely comfortable around Grace. Steve bent down and picked him up. The small boy curled himself into the SEAL. Danny watched amused, "Alright Gracie, time for a snack and then you can get started on your homework. Jamie, do you want a snack as well buddy?"

"Yes please," he mumbled. Steve chuckled and followed the father-daughter duo inside. He was thankful for Grace interrupting his and Jamie's conversation. He knew he couldn't ignore it anymore, as well. They would have to tell the boy soon enough.

Grace spread herself out on the table, her homework in neat stacks with a sharpened pencil and pencil sharpener next to her. Danny came back in with sliced apples and peanut butter. He put a plate in front of his daughter and a place setting across from her for Jamie. Steve sat in the chair and watched as Jamie sat up and picked at the fruit.

Danny left to go out front. From what Steve could see, he was on the phone and gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Dad, can you help me with this problem?" She asked, passing the paper over to him and pointing at the number she needed help with.

He looked it over once and began explaining it to her. Danny came back in with a content smile on his face. He took Jamie from him and went in the other room to watch cartoons while he continued to help Grace with her homework. He was amazed with how much work her teachers assigned for her at home since she was only in the fifth grade.

Later that evening when Danny and Steve were cooking dinner, and the two kids in the other room watching television, Danny began to speak quietly, "I called CPS. Told them about Jamie's mom and how we've been watching him and he's been settling in well. Asked them if it would be possible for us to adopt him."

Steve looked at him, trying to maintain collected at the news, "And?"

"Their only condition was that we were, for lack of a better term, married." He said, an amused smile on his lips.

"That's it?" Steve asked.

"That's it, they'll do a home inspection and then we will have to go through a shit ton of paperwork, but other than that he'll be ours. It'll be a private adoption too, so that way the cause of Jamie's situation won't have to be disclosed to anyone else. They'll grant us custody as long as we make the necessary arrangements on our end." He said happily.

"Danny, did you just propose to me?" Steve asked.

"Do you see a ring?" He snapped back.

"Are you wanting me to propose to you?" Steve asked.

"That would be nice," he said back.

"Are you sensitive right now?" Steve asked teasingly.

"Little bit," he replied sarcastically.

Steve rolled his eyes before draping an arm over his loves shoulders and bringing him into his chest. He dropped a kiss on Danny's forehead. "How are we going to tell Jamie?"

Danny sighed, "I dunno babe. We should tell him soon though."

"Yeah, very soon." Steve agreed.


	11. Bad and Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny break the news to Jamie.

The morning after Danno had broken the news to Steve about Jamie's mother being found dead, Steve knew he would have to tell his little mini me the news. When Danny returned from dropping Grace off at school, they all sat down in the living room with the little boy in between them. Danny cleared his throat.

"Hey buddy, we've got some news that Steve and I need to share with you. It's going to make you sad," Danny said gently.

Jamie frowned a bit at that and looked to Steve for confirmation.

"Jamie, some really mean people made sure that you wouldn't have a mommy. She's in a better place now, though," he said gently.

"What do you mean? I want my mommy Steve!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I know, but Jamie, she's in heaven now," Danny said softly to him.

Jamie's eyes welled up with tears, and soon began to cry. His cries were quiet and heart wrenching to hear. Danny placed a gentle hand on the boys knee. "Talk to us, Jamie."

"Where am I going to go? I don't have a mommy now." He asked, his lip jutting out as he tried to reign in his tears.

Steve smiled gently, "Well, we were hoping you would want to stay with Danny and I."

Jamie looked up at Steve, "Y-you would let me stay here?"

"Of course! Someone's gotta keep Steve in line," Danny teased.

Jamie smiled a bit at that, before reaching up for Steve to pick him up. Steve easily picked up the boy and stood up. The little boys arm wrapped around his neck and his legs around Steve's torso, sniffling still. "Promise you won't leave me." He whispered.

Steve and Danny looked at each other, before Steve said, "I won't ever leave you if I can't help it."

After Jamie hugged Danny, they went outside to play soccer and to swim to help lighten the mood. Danny worried at how well Jamie took the news. It made him wonder if the fear of his mom being gone was more about what would happen to him. It seemed as if Jamie's mother wasn't that good of a mother to him. It was time to worry about Steve and their impending marriage to keep the boy.

When he went to pick up Grace, they made a pit stop at Kamekona's truck to get a snow cone. Danny made sure to explain everything to his daughter about Jamie, his mother, and him and Steve marrying each other. All Grace really seemed to care about was being the flower girl and what colors and flowers they would have. Danny was relieved to have his little girl make light of the situation.

After retuning him, the father-daughter duo went out back where they heard squealing and fits of giggles. They both could see Jamie thrown over Steve's shoulder as the man ran out to the beach. Grace raced to her room. Danny suspected she was putting on her swim suit.

Danny watched in amusement once Steve and Jamie reached the water and the older man dove into the water. Jamie had huge smile on his face and Steve had never looked so happy and joyful. A splashing fight began before Jamie swam over to Steve and his lover lifted him up to sit on his shoulders. Grace ran past him and out to the water. Steve easily beckoned her over after letting Jamie back down. Grace waved to him before splashing him. Jamie grinned and splashed her right back. Another splash war broke out between the two kids. Steve looked up and smiled at Danny. He smiled back, watching his little family unwind from an emotionally exhausting day.

Putting the kids down in their respective rooms had never been so easy. They were exhausted from their water adventures and slightly burnt. After eating a large meal of pasta and salad, each child bathed and were put to bed. Steve and Danny collapsed on the couch. Danny cuddled into Steve's side, "Hey babe."

Steve smiled, "Hi there. You know, Jamie and Grace are getting along a lot better. He's not as shy as he used to be."

"Grace has that effect on people," Danny murmured.

"Yeah, she's perfect," Steve sighed.

"Don't you forget it."

"How could I?"

"Point taken."

"Daddy! Danno!" Grace yelled.

Both men were up in an instant, running up the stairs to their daughters room. They raced through the hallway and burst through the door. Grace was sitting up, panting and crying. Danno instantly went to her, "What happened baby?"

Steve instantly heard crying from the next room. Danny mouthed 'go' to him as Grace curled into her Danno's body.

He hurried into Jamie's make-shift room. His eyes were red, wide and frightened. Steve went to the bed and picked him up. "Hey buddy. Did Gracie scare you?" He asked him softly.

"Y-yeah," he mumbled. The boy had relaxed when Steve had lifted him up. He rested his head on Steve's shoulders and breathed heavily.

"Gracie had a nightmare, I'm sure she didn't mean to scare you," Steve said quietly to him.

"It's okay," the boy said back, "She okay?"

Steve smiled, "I'm sure she is. We can go check." He made his way out of the room and back into Grace's room. Grace was sitting in Danny's lap, smiling at him while he was talking to her.

"Everything all better in here?" Steve asked.

Grace looked up and her face fell, "Did I wake Jamie up?"

"Yeah, he was just startled. He wanted to make sure you were better."

"I'm okay Jamie," she said sweetly, "I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's okay Gracie," the boy said to her.

Grace crawled out from Danny's lap and looked at Steve. He smiled at her and gently placed Jamir in Danny's lap. The boy whined, but was silenced when Danny quieted him. He easily lifted Grace up and squeezed her.

"What was your nightmare about, love?" He whispered to her.

"You were hurt and the doctors couldn't help you," she said softly.

"Oh, babe, I'm right here, all safe and sound. No need to worries love," he soothed gently.

"I know daddy," she said back.

"Alright, let's get you back to bed, okay sweet pea?" He said.

"Okay," she mumbled back to him.

Steve put her back down on her bed as Danny stood up holding Jamie.

"Good night Jamie. Nanight Danno and daddy." Grace mumbled.

"Love you, monkey," Danno said.

The three boys left the room and headed back into Jamie's room for him to be put down and go back to sleep. After tucking him in and kissing him good night, they left the room.


	12. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve become engaged. Officially. With a ring and everything. (SUPER CHEESY)

It wasn't long before man-of-action Steve came out and began to plan his proposal to Danny. Even though it was forced upon the two men if they wanted Jamie, Steve knew he would much rather spend his life with his stubborn, short, Jersey boyfriend than being alone. He decided picking out an engagement ring might be a pretty good spot to start at, so when Danny was having special father-daughter time with Grace after school, Steve loaded up Jamie in the truck and they were off. Steve mad sure on the way there that Jamie needed to keep it a special secret between them, and that nobody could know. Not even Gracie. Jamie seemed happy at the thought of the special secret only he shared and knew about with Steve.

After unbuckling Jamie from the car seat, Steve lifted him up and carried the boy into the jeweler. He smiled at the friendly man behind the counter, "Hi, I need an engagement ring for my partner."

The male looked at him with recognition, "Would this ring be for a blonde co-worker of yours?"

Steve grinned, "Yeah, it is."

The male smiled, "Follow me. Have you decide on if you wanted gold, silver, white gold, or something stronger than those?"

Steve frowned, "I hadn't even thought about it. I know he gave Rachel, his ex-wife, a gold ring. What if we did white gold?"

The employee smiled, "Excellent choice."

Steve followed the employee and looked at his options. Jamie ooh'd and ahh'd at some of the more flashier rings, but Steve knew simple and elegant is what Danny would want. A ring caught his eye right next to the white gold selection.

"What is that ring made of?" Steve, asked pointing to it.

"Tungsten, it's very durable, hard to break."

"I want that one, with the three small diamonds," he said, pointing to the ring that screamed Danny.

"Yes sir, what size is his ring finger?"

Steve gave him the size and waited for the male to return from storage. When the velvet box was handed to him after he paid, Steve thanked him and headed back to the truck to load Jamie up and to drive back home with the box securely in his pocket.

He couldn't wait to drop off the kids at Kono's house for the night because he couldn't wait to make Danny his forever. Once they got back home, he unbuckled Jamie and set him on the ground to go inside. He walked up as well and smiled when he saw Jamie crash into Danny's legs in a hug. Danny laughed and picked the boy up, kissing his forehead. He smiled at Steve. Gracie waved to him from the couch, but turned back to her television show.

"Oh, really? Your tv show is more important than me?" Steve teased Grace.

Grace rolled her eyes before getting up and moving toward him. Steve lifted her up and kissed her cheek, "Love you princess." He set her back down and she moved back to the couch, "Don't forget. You need to be ready to go hang out with Aunt Kono tonight. Need to be ready in an hour and a half, okay?"

"Okay daddy," she said. Danny had propped Jamie up on his hip.

"Are you excited to visit Auntie Kono?" Danny asked Jamie.

"No, I'll be with all girls," Jamie said.

Steve frowned, "Would you rather spend time with Uncle Chin?"

Jamie lit up, "Yes!"

"Okay, I'll give him a call," Steve said, moving out of the room to ask his father's old partner if he would be willing to watch their Jamie.

After baby-sitters were picked out, each kid was packed for the night, Danny and Steve got ready. Steve insisted that they wear their best suit because he was taking them out to a nice restaurant. Danny finished first and headed downstairs to make sure the kiddos were on task. Steve shoved the ring box in his pocket and fixed his tie, before turning the lights off and heading downstairs.

Danny was corralling the kids into the truck, making sure they each were buckled up safely in their seat before climbing into the passenger seat. Steve got into the front seat and began the drive to both Kono and Chin's house, dropping them off and thanking them both. The cousins smiled and shooed them away, taking their kid inside and closing the door. Once they were child-free, Steve took hold of Danny's hand on the ride to the restaurant. Danny's thumb skimmed over the back of his hand gently.

Steve made his way up to a five-star hotel with a classy dining atmosphere. He parked and ran around the truck to open the door for his love. Danny rolled his eyes, "Goof," he said fondly.

Steve took his hand and made their way up to the restaurant.

"McGarrett," he told the attendee.

She smiled and grabbed two menus, gesturing for them to follow. Steve held onto Danny's hand tightly, glaring at anyone who gave them a look that wasn't kind. Once they were seated and menus were in front of them, Danny looked at him curiously.

"You were glaring at nice people. Why?" He asked.

Steve frowned, "I don't want anyone to think less of us because we are two men out on a date."

Danny's face softened, "Babe, we can't force the world to love us, but we can always be the bigger person. What matters is that I love you and nobody's going to change that."

Steve smiled, taking hold of Danny's hand and kissing his knuckles.

A few minutes later a waiter came up and asked for their order.

Dinner was enjoyable. Steve always had fun with Danny because he could always make light of a situation, and there was always a tease somewhere. After their second glass of wine, Steve had paid the bill and tipped graciously before leaving the restaurant and heading for the beach. Both men stopped to take off their shoes and socks and roll up their pants legs before continuing onto the sand. Walking hand in hand, they slowly walked on the beach, watching the sun set and the waves ripple onto the sand. After a while, Steve stuck his hand in his pocket and grabbed hold of the velvet box.

He stopped Danny by kissing him softly on the lips. Danny smiled back. Steve grinned, "You know, we've been dating for two and half years now, and I know it hasn't all been sunshine and rainbows, but you've managed to stick around throughout it all. I know Jamie kind of forced us into this decision a lot sooner than we really even thought about, but you already live with me and your daughter has become mine, and I would love to have the honor of spending the rest of my life with you," Steve said softly, before bending down on one knee and removing the box from his pocket and opening it, "I know this proposal wasn't extravagant and super fancy, but you'll hopefully be marrying a simple kind of guy, and I'd rather ask you to marry you on the beach listening to the ocean as the sun went down…Danny Williams, will you do me the honor of letting me marry you?"

Danny had the biggest grin on his face and he didn't know if it was possible to fall in love with this Neanderthal even more than he already did. The ring, for one, was simple and classy and perfect. He knew Steve had put thought into this proposal, and he figured that was why they went out tonight, but it still made his stomach flutter and his heart overflow with so much love for the other male.

"Of course, Steven," Danny said. Steve smiled back and gently slipped the ring on his finger before standing up and leaning in for a kiss. Danny kissed back, throwing his arms around Steve's neck. Steve easily lifted the male up by his thighs and kissed him, loving the feeling of Danny's arms and legs wrapped around his body.

"We have an engagement to announce and a wedding to plan," Steve said.

"Shhhh, don't ruin the moment," Danny murmured.

Steve laughed, and kissed his fiancé once more, giving him the attention and love he deserved.

Steve gently set Danny back down and admired the ring on his finger.

"How does it feel having a ring on your finger?" Steve asked.

Danny smiled, "I'm not as freaked out as I thought I would be. I'm more ready to marry you than I ever was before, and that's all that matters."

Steve kissed Danny's cheek, "Let's go home and I'll show you exactly how I feel about it."

Both men hurried back to the truck and drove him. Clothes were shed and love making consumed them once they hit the mattress.

Steve woke up first the next morning feeling satiated and sore. He grinned at the memories of last night. Danny's left hand was on his chest and the ring looked perfect on it. He kissed Danny's head that was sleeping on his shoulder. He untangled himself from the bed and went down to make his fiancé coffee. Once the coffee was made, he went back upstairs and set it on the bedside table. He climbed back into bed and smiled when his loved cuddled back into the warmth.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Danny mumbled.

"It is indeed," Steve replied.

"Mhmm, marrying you is gonna be a good thing."

Steve laughed.

Shortly after, they cleaned up the house after showering and getting dressed before going to pick up the kids. Grace was first, and she looked happy to see her dads there. She hugged her Aunt Kono and put her stuff in the truck before standing with them outside of the hose as they talked to her and asked her how the night was. Grace noticed something shiny on her Danno's hand before she caught it and poked at the ring. She turned to Steve and Danny before screaming.

"DANNO AND DAD ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Danno smiled, figuring this was the one time she could scream without being reprimanded. Kono looked at their hands to verify this information and smiled when she saw the rings.

"Congrats bossmen!" She said happily, hugging them both.

They thanked her, and headed to pick up Jamie. Steve made Gracie promise not to tell Chin because he wanted to see how long it would take for him to figure it out.

Jamie was happy to see Steve and instantly launched himself at the SEAL. Steve picked him up easily and held him close. The six year old cuddled in and sighed happily. The three men talked for about seven to ten minutes before Chin paused, "Is that a ring?" He asked.

Gracie giggled.

After congratulations and hugs were exchanged, they took off to head back home. Their little family would soon be whole.


	13. Steve and Jamie Bond Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Gracie are out of town for the weekend to have a special Father-Daughter weekend. Steve has the weekend to bond with his son.

The wedding was a couple of weeks, plans being made quickly to make sure they didn't lose Jamie to the courts and system. Danny had talked to Steve about wanting to spend some quality time with Grace, and that it would be a good time for Jamie and Steve to bond as well. So the time came when Danny and Gracie were all packed up and Steve and Jamie were saying their good-byes. Jamie hugged Grace tentatively, and Grace kissed his cheek with promises of play time when they came back. Danny picked up Jamie and squeezed him tight, kissing the boys head after setting him back down. "You be good for dad, you hear?" He teased gently. Jamie nodded obediently. Steve leaned down to hug Grace and kiss her cheek, "I'll miss you so much. Have fun and be good for Danno. I love you." Grace squeezed him back and kissed his cheek, "I love you too, daddy."

Steve stood up and took Danny's hand, pulling him into a hug, and kissing his lips gently. "You be safe now, and have fun. I'll miss you," Steve murmured gently. Danny smiled, kissing him back, "I love you, I'll call you when we get there." Steve nodded, "I love you too. We'll see you both soon." Steve picked up Jamie and they both waved to the other half of their family as the Camaro disappeared down the road.

"Well, looks like it's just you and I kiddo. Let's go have some breakfast and plan our day, yeah?" Steve decided.

"Okay daddy," Jamie murmured softly. Steve still couldn't get over the fact that Jamie insisted on calling him his daddy. Grace even let Jamie call Danny "Danno." Jamie was still shy, but he was coming out of his shell more and more with the stable home and the feeling of security Danny and Steve offered hm. Chin and Kono also stepped in and hung out with the small family more often to add more to Jamie's family unit, so that he would learn to trust his aunt and uncle. Grace would be with Rachel while they were away on their honeymoon, and Jamie would be with Chin.

"Alright, Jamie, how about some eggs and bacon. Does that sound good?" Steve asked.

"With pineapple?" Jamie asked.

"With pineapple," Steve said.

Steve set up some cartoons for Jamie while he went to prepare the easy breakfast. After scrambling the eggs and frying the bacon, he served the food onto two plates and set the table, "Jamie, come eat buddy."

Jamie turned the television off and hurried into the dining room.

"Do you want some juice or milk?" Steve asked.

"Milk please," Jamie replied, sitting down and squirting ketchup onto his eggs.

Steve poured milk into a cup with lid and straw and handed it to him. He watched as Jamie took a bit of the fresh pineapple and grinned.

"Good pineapple?" Steve asked.

"Mhmm," Jamie agreed.

"What should we do today?" Steve asked, sitting next to Jamie.

"Swim?" Jamie asked.

"Sounds good! Do you want to have Uncle Chin over for a barbecue for dinner?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. He can play soccer with us," Jamie included.

"I'm sure he would love that, I'll call him after breakfast," Steve said.

"Okay. Daddy?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"Can I have more pineapple?"

Steve laughed, "Sure thing buddy."

After breakfast, Steve called Chin and made plans with him later that night. Jamie changed into his swim trunks and waited for Steve to change as well. Steve rubbed sunscreen of Jamie's skin before letting him go out into the hot Hawaiian sun. Steve loved seeing how much life Jamie had after living with their family unit for such a short while. Jamie did so well in an environment full of love and stability. Steve bounded after him as they ran to the ocean waves.

Once their swimming and splash war adventures were over, Jamie decided that they should build sand palace. So they set off to work with the beach toys, and with Steve's expertise, made an extravagant sand palace. Jamie poured water into their moat and watched as the sand soaked it all up. He pouted but decided that the water would just be easier for enemies to get across since they could swim, climbing would be much more difficult.

When Steve made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Jamie, his cell phone rang. He answered it without having to look at the caller I.D.

"Hey babe," Danny said on the other end.

"Hey Danno. You guys at the hotel?" Steve asked.

"Yep, all safe and sound in our room. Gracie is taking a nap." Danny shared.

"Poor thing. Wore her out. Drive okay?" Steve asked, setting the sandwich in front of Jamie at the table.

"Yeah, a bit of traffic, but that's normal. How's Jamie?"

"He's doing fine. We played in the water today and made a pretty awesome sand palace."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure. Jamie, Danno wants to say hi," Steve said to the boy, holding the phone out to him.

Jamie took the phone and put it to his ear, "Danno?"

"Hey buddy! How are you?"

"I'm good. Daddy and I played in the water and sand today," Jamie shared.

"He told me. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Uncle Chin is coming over for dinner tonight!" He said excitedly.

"Have fun with him! Make sure you tell him I said hello, okay?"

"Okay Danno."

"Tell Daddy to take a picture of your sand palace, too. I want to see how awesome it is."

Jamie grinned, "Okay."

"Alright, you be good. I miss you. I'll see you son. Danno loves you too."

"Love you too," Jamie said shyly.

"Alright buddy, can you put dad back on the phone?"

"Okay," Jamie said, handing the phone to a smiling Steve. Steve took it and put it up to his ear, "Hey babe."

"He sounds happy."

"You should have seen his face after we built our sand palace. He was so proud of himself."

"I'm sure he was, especially when building with King of Sand Castle Building."

"Funny, you're cute."

"I know. Anyways, I'll call you later. I made a special dinner reservation for Gracie and I tonight. I should go and wake her up."

"Alright, you two have fun. Tell Gracie I love her."

"Will do. Talk to you later, love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Steve hung up the phone, a please smile on his face.

"Danno said to take a picture of our sand palace and send it to him," Jamie said.

"Alright, we'll do that after lunch, okay buddy?"

"Okay."

Later on in the evening, Jamie was dressed in play clothes and glued to the front window waiting for Chin to arrive. Steve was out back placing the meat on the grill when he finally heard the doorbell. He walked into the house to watch Jamie open the door and shyly let Chin inside. Chin wasn't fazed by the boy's shyness. He set a plastic bag down and bent down to Jamie's eye level. Steve watched as the two talked and Jamie finally leaned in for a hug. Chin hugged him back and pulled away.

Jamie went to pick up the bag and led them to Steve, smiling as he handed the bag to him.

"Thanks kiddo. Hey Chin," Steve greeted.

Chin smiled, "Mahalo, bruddah," he greeted, picking Jamie up.

"Alright, meats on the grill, and Jamie insisted on a soccer game."

"Sounds like a plan. Who's on your team Jamie?" Chin asked.

"Uncle Chin you're on my team," Jamie said.

"I am? Man, how silly am I, of course I'm on your team!"

Jamie giggled, and asked to be set down. He raced to go get his soccer ball from outside.

"He looks great, Steve," Chin commented.

"Yeah, he's acting like a kid for once." Steve replied.

"Well, we promised him a game of soccer, we should head out there," Chin advised.

"I'll meet you out there, I'm going to put this stuff in the fridge," he said, holding up the plastic bag Chin had brought.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go warm up with Jamie," Chin said, heading out back.

After their game of soccer, and Chin and Jamie winning three to two, it was time for dinner. Steve served Jamie his plate before serving Chin. Chin looked at him curiously.

"Sorry, it's a habit, I guess," Steve explained.

"No worries, man, it's nice to see you adjusting to fatherhood so well," Chin said.

Steve rolls his eyes and dishes up his plate so that they can all eat.


	14. Steve and Jamie Bond Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin and Steve talk after Jamie falls asleep in Steve's lap.

After dinner had been finished, Jamie had crawled into Steve's lap and rested against his chest. Steve carded his fingers through the boys' hair brushing out the tangles. Chin watched with a fond look. It wasn't long before the soothing motions had helped lull the boy to sleep.

"He out?" Steve asked in a whisper.

Chin replied by nodding his head. Steve smiled at the affirmative and continued to run his fingers through the boys hair.

"I can't believe how fast his hair grows. It's like a weed," Steve commented.

Chin chuckled, "You just notice it more because he wants his hair cut so short."

"That is true, I rarely notice Grace's hair because it's so long."

"That girl has some long hair."

"Yeah, Danny doesn't want her to ever get more than a trim."

"Because he likes it?"

"Yeah, and he loves to brush it. She still struggles with the tangles in the back, so it's the one thing he's still allowed to help with." Steve smirked.

Chin laughed, "She has him wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah, well, I think she has us all wrapped around her fingers."

"Truth, bruddah, truth."

"Yet, we're not complaining."

Chin laughed once more, "For now, at least. Once she starts taking an interest in boys, man, we're going to be overly protected. Now she has not just Danny, but you, Stan, and then me and Kono."

"I think Kono's scarier than all of us," Steve admitted.

"Something tells me she's going to give Grace advice on how to appear as a vulnerable and delicate girl, but that if he tries anything, she'll be able to knock the punk straight on his ass," Chin laughed.

"I know. She'll be fine though. I'm going to try and convince Danny to let her carry a pocket knife and pepper spray once she gets into high school. Of course, I'll have to teach her how to use them, but I just want her to be prepared for every situation. Maybe even a defense course," Steve mused.

"Danny's not going to let you," Chin said.

"He will if I use the 'Grace shouldn't be defenseless' case," Steve pointed out.

"That is true. I think it's a good idea. Girls should have just as much right to defend and protect themselves," Chin agreed.

"Well, my daughter is not going to grow up helpless and vulnerable to teenage guys. We were both one and we know what goes on in their minds. No boy doesn't think about it, but that doesn't mean they can't have a bit of self-control and respect," Steve commented.

"Exactly. Kono was able to get the upper hand on me just before she went into high school. I'm telling you man, it seriously helped relieve me of the fear that she couldn't defend herself," Chin shared.

"I want Grace to be like that. Feminine and strong," Steve concluded.

"What about Jamie here?" Chin asked, glancing at the boy still fast asleep content in his adoptive fathers arms.

"Jamie will know how to be a bit more physical if anything happens to him. I'll teach him how and where to hit if he's ever jumped," Steve said softly.

"Will you take him shooting?" Chin asked curiously.

"Probably not for a while. He needs to be able to have a clear mind. His mind is still cluttered from the events of his mom. Once he's in a stable and happy mind set then I'll take him out. Until then, he's going to remain innocent, naïve, and rely on Danny and I."

Chin smiled, "Sounds like you've thought about this before."

"I have. I don't ever want him to feel defenseless like that again. I definitely want to give him tools if he ever finds himself in that situation again. Like, what if Daddy and Danno don't come home, what's the first thing he do? Call Uncle Chin, who will call the police. That means teaching him how to use the phone and punch in the numbers and all of that. Then, if for whatever reason you and Kono don't pick up, he needs to call 9-1-1. I'd rather him call you guys first so he can have a trusted adult with him first before he calls unfamiliar people."

"That makes complete since actually. Have you thought about Stan and Rachel? Asking them if it's okay if Jamie calls them an event of an emergency?"

"No. I haven't really thought about that, actually. That might be something to discuss with them both. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if it was an extreme circumstance. I don't know Chin, it's not like I'm going to leave him home alone. It's never going to happen. He's either with us at or home, or we're taking him to a trusted baby-sitter who can work around our odd hours. I don't know if I should hire a nanny or take him somewhere."

"Well, I have a cousin who just recently graduated from the university and has returned home. She's great with kids, even majored in early childhood development, she's looking for a job. This would be a good starting place for her if you really need someone. I'm sure she would be more than happy to work with your guys schedule, especially if she's able buy food and pay rent at the end of the month," Chin shared.

"That would be perfect. Why don't you talk to her and give her my number if she's up to the job. I want her to hang out with Jamie a little while before we leave him with her. I want to make sure he's comfortable with her, and Danny and I are comfortable leaving him with her."

"Sure, I'll drop by my auntie and uncle's house and visit with them and let her know," Chin said.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it."

"How is Jamie though? Is he adjusting and all of that?"

"It seems so. He's just a bit clingy, and kind of does better when he's being held. Danny thinks that the mom didn't hold him as much as she probably should of after her husband passed away. Apparently, touch is really important for child development. I've researched it a bit and found out that touch and meeting a babies needs are inherent to a healthy brain for a baby. Babies who are touched and their needs are met turn out to be positive, trustful, and happier children. Danny has a theory that Jamie's regressed a bit and needs his needs to be met by us so that he can trust the world again. I know some people think it probably looks like we're babying him, but honestly, we're just meeting him halfway. If he has a nightmare, we come to him to console him. If he admits to being a bit hungry, we feed him a snack. If he asks to be picked up, we pick him up. His needs are being met, and it's affecting his relationship with us. He's smiling more and playing like a kid his age should be. He has a bigger appetite. He sleeps really well most nights out of the week. He's getting better. I can't help but see that we're doing the right thing by him."

"Nobody can judge you. It's obvious that he's turning into a kid again and that's what's important. He's been through more than enough for his age. It's time for him to be a child again. He's a completely different kid than when I first met him. He's improved leaps and bounds."

Steve kissed the top of Jamie's head, "I'm glad you can see it. Sometimes Danny and I don't think he has because he still has awful nightmares."

"What are his nightmares about?" Chin asked, concerned for his nephew.

"It used to be nightmares about his mom leaving him and being alone again. Feeling that fear of the unknown. It's escalated a bit to Danny and I leaving him now. It seems to terrify him more than his nightmares about his mom leaving do."

"Well, it kind of makes since. You and Danny are probably the first consistent and stable people in his lives. He doesn't want you guys to leave him, and the mere idea is enough to scare him," Chin said.

"I know. It scares me. I have a job where I'm at the risk of being put in danger daily. I could leave him at any moment."

"Maybe Jamie will be enough to keep you from being a bit reckless and actually think. I'm sure that'll make Danny happy."

"Yeah…I think you're right."

Steve knew Chin was right, too. He knew that although he had saved Jamie, Jamie would also save him as well. They had saved each other.


	15. Steve and Jamie Bond Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Jamie take a trip to the zoo. Unfortunately, trouble follows Steve and chaos erupts.

Chin had left shortly after the conversation and promised to talk to his cousin soon. Steve thanked him. He woke Jamie up to say good bye to his uncle, which he did groggily. After good-byes were exchanged, Steve picked Jamie up and closed and locked the door. Jamie nestled into Steve’s arms easily, comfortable in the man’s embrace. Steve walked up the stairs and to Jamie’s room, settling the boy down on his bed. He pulled out a pair of pajamas and handed them to the small boy. “Get changed buddy and then you can go to sleep,” Steve said gently. Jamie sleepily changed and dropped his clothes into the hamper. 

“Can I sleep with you?” Jamie asked. 

Steve looked at his son and smiled, “Of course,” he said, lifting the boy into his arms. He headed toward his room and set Jamie down on Danny’s side. He walked over to his closet and pulled off the shirt and jeans, slipping on a pair of gym shorts. He climbed into the bed, noticing his son was already fast asleep. He kissed the boys forehead and curled under the sheets, the breathing from the small body next to him helping lull him to sleep. 

The next morning, Steve woke up to someone poking him in the stomach and sides. “Daddy, wake up. Dad. Daaaad. Wake up. Dad, I’m hungry. Daddy,” came the mantra from his very awake Jamie. He cracked his eyes open to see Jamie sitting with his legs criss-crossed and poking him with a very put-out expression. After a couple more pokes, Steve lunged at Jamie, pushing the boy down and using his fingers to tickle the boy. Giggles erupted from the small boy, and squeals of “Daddy! Daddy stop!” 

Steve relented and pulled the boy into a hug, “Good morning Jamie.” 

Jamie smiled, a bit breathless, “Morning daddy.” 

“I can’t believe it! I woke up not hungry. Looks like we’ll have to wait till lunch to eat,” Steve said teasingly. 

“Daddy no! I’m hungry, so we have to eat breakfast!” Jamie insisted. 

“How come I didn’t wake up hungry?” Steve questioned. 

“Because you ate more at dinner than me,” Jamie said wisely. 

Steve laughed, “Okay kiddo, let’s get you fed. You must be growing again. You look a bit taller. Pretty soon you’ll be able to carry me!” He jested. 

“I’ll have to be stronger than you to pick you up, daddy,” Jamie said. 

“I do weigh a bit more than you. Don’t worry, you’ll weigh as much as me, if not more in a couple of years,” Steve said. 

“I can’t wait to grow up. Grace gets to do a lot of stuff because she’s older,” Jamie shared. 

“Yeah, but sometimes it’s nice to be young. You can still be picked up, and you don’t have to worry about grown up things. You can play and learn and always know somebody’s looking out for you,” Steve said gently, picking the boy up. 

“You and Danno are always looking out for me,” Jamie said. 

“We’ll always try our best to do so. Come on!” Steve said, lifting the boy up and making their way downstairs to cook up some breakfast. 

During breakfast, Steve and Jamie decided that today would be a great day to visit the zoo. So Steve went up to help Jamie pick out some clothes and then went to change into a pair of jeans and a wife beater. He strapped on his ankle holster and slipped his phone and badge into his pocket. He wasn’t going anywhere without being able to protect his kid. With his wallet in his back pocket, he grabbed his keys to the truck and helped Jamie into his car seat. 

“Alright kiddo, let’s get going. You excited?” Steve asked from the driver’s seat. 

“Yeah!” Jamie said excitedly. 

Steve chuckled and began the drive to the zoo. 

After Steve parked and had Jamie’s hand firmly in his, he paid for their entrance fee and began to wander around. Jamie insisted on seeing the birds, so they went into the bird exhibit and looked at all the multicolored birds. Steve crouched down behind him and began pointing to all of the birds he knew and gave the smaller boy facts about them. Jamie listened intently, soaking up the information like a mini sponge. 

After the birds they visited the monkeys, avoided the reptilian exhibit, and went to visit the giraffes. Jamie was in absolute awe of the tall creatures. 

Steve heard a scuffle behind him and saw an upset man arguing with another man. A glint of silver caught his eye and he saw a gun hiding behind his jacket, placed in his pants waistline. He turned back around as normally as possible and picked up Jamie. 

“Jamie, buddy, listen very closely. There’s a bad guy at the zoo, so I need you to hide and stay hidden. Can you do that for me? Be brave and stay still and very quiet?” Steve asked, carrying the boy away from the inevitable altercation. 

“Don’t leave me daddy,” Jamie whispered back. 

“Buddy, I have to go make sure these people and animals are safe. I have to go be like G.I. Joe. Can you stay here and be quiet for me? Don’t move,” Steve instructed, leaning in to kiss Jamie’s forehead, “Daddy loves you.” 

“Okay daddy,” Jamie whispered, hiding behind the trash can amidst the greenery. Steve nodded and gave him a reassuring smile before turning away and heading back to the area where he saw the gunman. He quickly dialed Chin. 

“Steve! Howzit?” Chin answered. 

“Hey. Look. There’s something about to go down at the zoo. I saw a man who’s strapped. I need you and Kono to get over here and call HPD and SWAT,” Steve commanded. 

“On it. Is Jamie with you?” Chin asked concerned. 

“Yeah, but he’s hidden an in a place where if bullets start flying he won’t get hit. Hurry. I’m going to go investigate and see if I can manage it,” Steve said, hanging up. 

Steve cleared his head as best he could and tried to focus in on the mission. He headed over to the giraffe area nonchalantly, spotting the man carrying the gun. He moved closer and leaned up against a rail so he could hear the argument going down. 

“…I ain’t giving you nothin’ until you show me the merch,” said the guy with the gun. 

“…You ain’t seeing nothin’ until I see some Benjamin’s,” the other said, sweating profusely from either the sun or the stress. 

“I’ll shoot you right now unless I see what I bought,” the gunman said. 

“Do it. You’ll never see your money,” the other replied, a bit more confidently. 

Steve’s phone rang, and he quickly answered it. 

“Brother where are you?” Chin asked. 

“Oh yeah, Jamie’s loving the giraffes. Absolutely thrilled to see them. Thinking about getting him a stuffed animal,” Steve said with a fake cheeriness. 

“Okay, giraffe area. Hear you loud and clear. Narrow it down for us,” Chin replied. 

“We were thinking about stopping for some frozen lemonade, it’s a bit of a line though,” Steve answered with the same fake excitement. 

“Okay, we’ll be there soon. How many civilians?”

“Eh, about ten. The line is moving pretty fast though.”

“Okay, we’ll be there soon.” 

“Alright, talk to you later. Mahalo.” 

Steve slipped the phone back in his pocket and kept his eyes on the two men, their voices escalating and earning glances from the civilians. Once he saw police officers, SWAT, and his team surrounding the area and quickly gesturing for the civilians to move out the way, Steve pulled out his badge and reached for his gun. 

“5-0, put your hands up!” Steve yelled, aiming his gun at the two men, with his badge in plain sight. 

His back-up all had their guns pointed at the men. The two turned and raised their arms. Chin and Steve were quick to disarm them, pulling out three guns and multiple knives equally. 

With handcuffs on both men, Steve quickly gave his statement and raced to go pick up Jamie. He went to the trash can and looked behind it, where his son was huddling behind it. He let out a sigh of relief.


	16. Steve and Jamie Bond Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exciting morning, Steve takes Jamie back home for a relaxing evening.

Steve scooped up his son and held him close, kissing his cheek. “Hey kiddo. See? I promised I’d be back.” 

“Did you get the bad guys?” Jamie asked. 

“Did I get the bad guys? Of course I got the bad guys,” Steve said, tickling Jamie’s side. Jamie giggled. “Now, how about we go get ourselves a stuffed giraffe and head to Uncle Kamekona’s to get a shaved ice. Sound good?” 

“Yeah!” Jamie answered. 

Steve smiled, and with his son in his arms, he walked to his team and let them say hello to Jamie, praising him for being so brave before making their way to the gift shop to pick out a giraffe. 

“Daddy, can we get Grace a monkey?” Jamie asked, pointing to a stuffed monkey. 

“Sure, I’m sure she’d love a stuffed monkey from you,” Steve said, picking up the toy. Jamie smiled and held the animals close. Steve quickly checked out at the register, and let the little boy hold onto the animals as they headed out to the truck. Steve strapped Jamie into his seat and got into the driver seat. 

He looked at his phone before pulling out and noticed a couple of missed calls from Danny. He called him back, putting the phone to his ear. 

“Daddy!” 

Steve smiled at Grace’s excited voice, “Hey Gracie. How are you?” 

“Good! We just got back from swimming with dolphins. It was so much fun!” Grace shared. 

“It sounds like fun. Jamie and I just got back from the zoo.” Steve said. 

“Did he have fun?” Grace asked. 

Steve paused, “Yeah, he did. Gracie, can you put Danno on the phone please?” 

“Okay…Danno, daddy wants to talk to you,” Gracie said. Steve heard the phone being passed around.

“Hey babe,” Danny greeted. 

“Hey. I miss you,” Steve said. 

Danny laughed, “I miss you too. How was your day?” 

“Alright, took Jamie to the zoo, and it was going great until I saw a bunch of knuckleheads who were strapped, and arguing. I had to call it in, and leave Jamie alone for a couple of minutes, it was awful, Danno,” Steve said quietly. He looked in the rearview mirror to see Jamie looking out the window with both stuffed animals under his arms. 

Danny sighed, “Well, at least you were there to call it in before any civilians got hurt, and that you were armed. You were armed, right?” 

“Of course,” Steve said. 

“How’s Jamie?” 

“He seems fine, won him over with a stuffed giraffe and promises of a shaved ice. He looks about ready for a nap though.” Steve shared. 

“Let me talk to him.” Danny said. 

“Hey Jamie, Danno’s on the phone and wants to talk to you,” Steve said. 

He passed the phone to Jamie. 

“Danno?” Jamie said. Steve watched as a smile formed on the little boys lips. 

“Yeah, daddy took me to the zoo…I really like giraffes…They were the last animals we saw before daddy saw the bad guys…It was scary, but daddy told me I was brave, so did Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin…Okay Danno…I love you too…Hi Gracie…yeah, daddy and I got you a stuffed monkey!...Yeah…okay, bye Gracie…Daddy, phone,” Jamie said. 

Steve took the phone, “Hello?” 

“Hey,” Danny said. 

“Alright, well, I should probably get this kid his shaved ice before he passes out on me.” Steve said. 

“Sounds good, you two have fun. Danno loves you,” Danny said, with obvious fondness in his tone. 

Steve smiled, “I love you too. Tell Gracie that I love her, too.” 

“Will do. Talk to you soon,” Danny promised, and hung up. 

Steve set his phone in the cup holder, “Alright, shaved ice time!” 

Jamie grinned in agreement. 

After their shaved ice run and visiting with Kamekona, Steve was carrying a sleeping Jamie into the house. He walked into Jamie’s room and set him down on his bed. He kissed the little boys forehead and left the room. 

Jamie woke up and headed into the kitchen just as Steve finished making them lunch. He smiled at the boy, “Hey kiddo. Did you have a nice nap?” 

“Yeah, but I’m hungry.” Jamie said. 

“Just in time. I just finished making us peanut butter and banana sandwiches. I thought we could eat outside, sound good?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah. Can I have some milk please?” Jamie asked. 

“Of course. Go wait for me outside, but don’t go by the water, okay?” Steve warned. 

“Okay daddy,” Jamie said, walking toward the glass door. 

Steve grabbed the plates with the food and Jamie’s milk and followed the little boy out. He set the table and helped Jamie into his chair. “Alright, dig in buddy.” 

Steve sat beside him and took a bite of his sandwich as well. He looked over at his son who was quietly eating. “Everything okay?” He decided to ask. 

“Yeah,” Jamie answered simply, “The waves are pretty.” 

He looked at the waves and smiled, “That they are. Maybe we can go for a swim after our food settles. Would you like that?” 

“Yeah! Then we can build a sand castle?” Jamie asked. 

“Then we can build a sand castle.” Steve agreed. 

Steve followed through on his promise, taking his son swimming and playing in the water and then settling down in the warm sand and building a sand castle together. By the time their outside play had finished up, it was time to start dinner. Steve sent Jamie to take a shower, and started on a meal of spaghetti. 

After Jamie was in his pajamas and had eaten his fill of dinner, they sat in front of the television watching Lilo and Stitch, and when Jamie fell asleep on him, Steve easily lifted him up and carried him to his room, laying him down and pulling the sheets over him. 

“Good night son,” Steve murmured, placing a kiss to Jamie’s forehead. 

Steve went downstairs to lock up the house and turn off the television before heading into his room, laying down and falling asleep from the adventures he had with his son that day. When he woke up, it would only be a couple of hours before he would be reunited with his husband and daughter. He couldn’t wait.


	17. An Unexpected, but Welcomed Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a gift he never expected to have.

Steve was up early the next morning. He was excited to see his partner and daughter again after a long weekend. He quickly made the bed and changed and went downstairs to cook breakfast for himself and his mini-me. He decided to let Jamie sleep in considering their weekend was full of adventure. After finishing the breakfast of eggs, breakfast potatoes, pancakes, and slicing up the fruit, he made sure to keep the warm food covered in the cooling oven and the fruit in the fridge to keep it cool. He went outside and sat on one of the lounge chairs on the beach. It was a quiet morning when you factored out the gentle laps of water. These type of mornings were his favorite. He heard the sliding glass door open and he smiled. He listened to the hurried footsteps making their way to him. 

“Daddy!” 

Steve looked up at Jamie standing next to him. “Good morning, buddy.” He took in the attempt of dressing himself and his messily combed hair. “Where’s the fire?” 

Jamie blushed, “Can I sit with you?” 

“Course, babe, come here,” Steve said, gesturing for the boy to walk around the chair, before lifting him up into his lap.

Jamie snuggled into Steve’s chest. “When’s Danno and Grace getting back?”

“What? Sick of me already, kiddo?” Steve teased. 

“No, daddy, just miss them is all.” Jamie giggled. 

“Me too, kiddo.” Steve replied, kissing Jamie’s head. 

The two sat watching the waves for a few minutes before Steve sat up and propped Jamie on his hip as he made his way back into the house. As he was walking into the kitchen, the sound of the doorbell derailed him. He frowned, knowing Danny had a key and would just waltz in as usual, as expected. His partner wasn’t one for clichéd surprises. He walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. He saw a very familiar looking woman. He opened the door and smiled. 

“Hi, can I help you?” Steve asked. Jamie rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, peering cautiously at the woman. 

“Hi Steve, it’s me, Jennifer. Jennifer Murdock. We were acquainted a couple years ago in San Diego.” The pretty woman said. 

Steve smiled, “Jennifer, hey, hey, come on in. Please. What are you doing here?” He held the door open for her and gesture her into the living room. 

She took a seat and smiled, eying Jamie. Steve looked down at his son, “This is Jamie, he’s my son. Say hello Jamie, it’s okay, baby.” 

Jamie waved silently. 

Jennifer waved back, “Hi Jamie, I’m Jennifer. It’s very nice to meet you.” 

Steve sat down in the love seat, readjusting Jamie so he could sit in his lap more comfortably. Steve looked up at Jennifer and began noticing the dark circles under her eyes, the washed out look on her face, and the exhaustion clear in her body. 

“What’s wrong Jennifer?” Steve asked softly. 

Jennifer’s lips quivered, “Please, please don’t get upset with me. I did it thinking it was best for you and your career with the Navy. I didn’t want to burden you.” 

“Jennifer, what are you talking about?” Steve asked, confused. 

“That night we spent together…Steve, you have to understand that I didn’t do that. I didn’t do it with a lot of guys, ever. I had school and my career to worry about. That is why I know that you are the father of the child I carried nine months after our night spent back at the base.” Jennifer said. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“Steve, you have a four and a half year old daughter. I confirmed you were the father with the Navy, but asked that you were not informed. I have all of the paperwork so you can check, but I promise you. The child I carried is yours.” 

“Okay, okay, why are you telling me this now?” Steve asked. 

“I’m sick, Steve. Really sick. The doctor’s predict I have maybe six months to live, a year if I’m lucky. My parents died in a car accident eight months ago and I don’t have any siblings. She doesn’t have anyone to go to when I pass, except to you or into the foster system. I’d like to prevent that from happening. I know it’s not fair for me to ask you this, but will you meet our daughter and consider taking her in when I’m too sick to take care of her?” Jennifer said, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Steve didn’t feel anger as he heard what this woman was telling her, instead he could only feel sorrow and guilt at the predicament he had put this woman in. 

“Jennifer, of course. Of course I’ll meet her. If you need anything, you just need to ask. I’ll do my best to take care of you. Alright?” Steve said. 

“Okay. Thank you Steve. It means a lot coming from you.” Jennifer sniffed. 

“What’s her name?” Steve asked.

Jennifer smiled, “Lyla Jane. Lyla Jane McGarrett.” 

Steve smiled, “That’s a beautiful name. When was she born?” 

“November eleventh 2009. Seven pounds and nine ounces. A healthy thing with powerful vocal chords. Would you like to see a picture of her?” Jennifer asked. 

“You know…I think I’ll wait to see her in person. Where is she?” Steve asked, curious. 

“With a friend. I’m staying with them until situations and plans are worked out. They’ll be taking care of when I get to sick to function.” Jennifer said. 

“Would you like to bring her over later today? My partner and daughter will be back by then, but it shouldn’t be a problem once I talk to them about her,” Steve said. 

“I’d like that. Why don’t I give you my number and you can give me a call when it’s okay to bring her over?” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

They exchanged numbers and said their good-byes. Steve was floating, in disbelief that he had a child of his own. A little girl, a sweet child that was half him. 

An hour after Jennifer left, Steve and Jamie had their breakfast and was finishing dishes when they heard the door open and new voices float into the kitchen. Jamie perked up, “Danno!” 

Steve watched as the little boy ran out of the room. 

“Hey babe,” Danny said, lifting him up easily, “I missed you so much.”

“Daddy,” Grace said. Steve easily mirrored Grace and lifted her up, hugging her tight. 

“Hi baby, I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Grace smiled. 

Steve set her back down when Danny set Jamie down. He gently kissed Danny, “Welcome home.” 

“Yes, it is. Missed you babe.” Danny murmured against Steve’s lips. 

“Me too.” Steve said, kissing him once more before pulling away. “Hey, look we need to talk. Away from impressionable ears.”

“Everything okay?” Danny asked. 

“I hope so.” Steve says, walking into the living room and putting a movie on for the kids. He took Danny’s hand and led him up to their room. 

He shut the door behind them and gestured for Danny to sit on the bed. “An old friend came to visit me today. She’s sick. Very sick. Only expected to live for six to twelve months.” 

“I’m sorry babe.” 

“Yeah, well, she had some unexpected news to tell me. Danny, she has a little girl. She’s my little girl.” 

Danny looked at him. “Wait, you have a daughter?” 

“Yes, about five and a half years ago, a year before I moved back him, I spent a couple nights with her when I was in San Diego. She said she didn’t want to ruin my career, but she confirmed with the Navy doctors that this little girl is mine. She offered to show me the reports later when I meet her.” 

“Why is she telling you now?” Danny asked, strangely calm. 

“She doesn’t have family to take care of Lyla after she passes, except for me. She doesn’t want to put her in foster care of she can prevent it.” 

“Lyla? Your daughter’s name?” 

“Yes, Lyla Jane,” Steve smiled. 

“Well, I mean, we can’t just turn her away. She’s your kid. It’s your responsibility.” Danny said. 

“I know, but, I mean, is this going to be a problem for us?” Steve asked, taking Danny’s hand. 

“Babe, you have a daughter, with McGarrett genes. Blood-related. I know how much you wanted that. This…is a gift. This will never be a problem for us. I promise to love her just as much as you love Gracie.” Danny said. 

Steve smiled, “Thank you Danny.” 

“Of course babe.” Danny smiled.


End file.
